Angels and Demons
by piercepetrova
Summary: There was a beautiful Angel, who fell in love with a Demon. The star-crossed lovers were banished, and forced to take possession over a human's body on earth. Little did they know, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez would bring them back together. [Potentially M-rated. Could be a one-shot or full-length story.]


"Hell raising.." she muttered to herself, as she walked the streets of a strange town.

She was human once upon a time, but that was before she was banished to hell. Hey, it wasn't her fault that they weren't big fans of malevolence upstairs. The demon had managed to escape hell, and in the form of another. A human, pure human. Her name was Santana Lopez, she was aged sixteen years. just now, the demon pryed through all of the girls thoughts, looking for any background knowledge of the Latina. School: William McKinley. Grade: Sophomore. Best friends: Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray. Occupation: Cheerios, Glee, and Big Breasted Bitch. She narrowed the girls prospects down to an exact science, and would pretend to be her until she found a way to be brought back to her one true love.

She loved an angel, literally.

But when she became a demon, they were never to speak to one another again. She didn't even get to say good-bye to the one person who saw any good in her, and that made her _infuriated._

It was said that amongst other things that an angel was pure hearted and only does anything good, that wasn't the case. Long ago, she disobeyed the one rule that was taken very seriously in heaven, and that was fall for a demon, from the day they met it was hard to not fall from the beauty, she was more than a demo to her and she was found out from the highest council. They were both banished back to where they had come from. The days were anything but pleasant for her. From the moment that she returned to her home, it didn't feel anymore to her like she belonged.

She had an option that she didn't like either or. Turn her beloved in to the highest council, or return to the earth, without angel form. She would do to save her forbidden love and with a few rules and regulations, she was found out to take the form of a human, the human was a basic one: Brittany Pierce, Personality; bubbly interesting, or so she thought. She had to go back to earth with missing the demon dearly. She strapped her bag to her back and walked the lonely halls, she was assigned a friend a blonde girl and a blonde boy, she looked around till she bumped into someone who was wearing a scowl on her face, this caused the now blonde to fall flat on her ass with a loud thud.

The demon was annoyed, walking the halls filled with wild humans, enthused with hormones and other teenage atrocities. And, she was cold. So, so cold. Even with the body heat Santana possessed, she couldn't keep herself warm-it had to have been the fact that she went from burning in Hades to walking the streets. It was hell on earth, literally. She looked desperately for the establishment, for anyone to tell her where it is she should be going. She missed her Angel.

She missed staring into the steel eyes of her lover, her own fiery. She missed the spark she felt when she touched the girls warm skin...with these thoughts, she ran into a tall frame, knocking the petite girl to the ground. Crouching down so low that the Cheerios skirt revealed her inner thighs, she waited for the blonde to raise back to her feet. A hand resting on the girls shoulder, she pulled back with a jolt. A _spark._

Being on the cold ground, from the amount of energy that knocked her down. Brittany, felt the electricity run through her veins as she as standing flat on her feet. The rush of electricity gave the girl a startle and she pulled her arm away,

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you there."

She scrambled to pick up the books that went flying from her hands during the fall. She nearly had everyone of the books back in her hand except for the lone book that was underneath the girl she she just met. She maneuvered around the girl and jiggled and wiggled the book free without causing too much damage to the book. It was the worst first day ever and if she wasn't stripped of all powers that comes from being an angel she could rewind time and start over but unfortunately that was one of her conditions before she was sent down to dwell with the ordinary humans.

"By the way.. I'm new here and I can't find my class. Can you help?"

Santana found herself stuck in a trance after the abrupt run-in with the girl. The initial, and literal shock provided from touching the blonde seemingly through the demon off completely. Once she was up on her feet again, she recognized her face. The features fit well with one of the profiles she had to learn, Bridget, Brenda...**Brittany**. Her grimace towards Brittany quickly tugged upward into a warm, inviting smile, hand reaching out and pinky curling into hers.

She was also aware that the girl wasn't the brightest bulb.

"Oh, Brit Brit, you're so silly. Of course I can help you." The shorter girl looked up to the slender frame, chocolate eyes locking with the icy blues of her opposite.

The human form of Brittany, yes, that's the name. Was drawn to this shorter distinctive brunette. Their eyes met And familiarity hit the blonde, was it the memory of the form she was taking? Maybe it was that the shorter girl reminded her of her former lover. She missed her dearly and was trying to find any way to communicate with her beloved.

"Thank you, San. I don't know where my head is, or what's going on this morning. Lord Tubbington took up the bathroom and I was running behind."

Brittany looked lost and in a daze as she said the last sentence, she had no idea what was going on. Relinquishing her pink drawn out to the other came easily as it was expected of the blonde. "You know I caught him smoking again." she rambled on about the forsaken cat, moving into the direction that she was being led to by Santana.

The demon was amused by Brittany, and let out a faint chuckle. It was sincere, which was strange. She didn't have to fake around her, maybe because of how mug she reminded her of her love. The image of her Angel sprung to mind, the champagne colored hair, in wisps of waves that framed the beautiful bone structure, highlighting her face. She had the same pale-hair, her eyes, a piercing blue. They held lightning, fire, innocence and broken glass.

Brittany's were a mesmerizing tint, she was certainly something special. Dark pony-tail swinging in her step, Santana walked along side her opposite and their pinky-lock soon turned into a hand-hold. Fingers entwined, Santana's hips swayed in a distinct rhythm as she and Brittany turned a corner, walking into what she supposed was the classroom.


End file.
